Phantom Shadows
by ZenPenguin
Summary: Takes place 38 years after the series finale "Phantom Planet": Dallas Carter, a 14-year-old girl, idolized Danny. When the hero who saved the earth from obliteration mysteriously disappears, she becomes determined to find him. But on a trip to the Ghost Zone, she discovers her powers and many new and unanswered questions arise. Also, an old enemy slowly makes his return. . .
1. A New Beginning Part 1

**Casper High**

At 3:30pm the bell rang out to announce the end of classes. Students streamed the hallways, ether heading to their lockers or leaving the building. A small group of three 14 year olds walked out onto the main school yard, chatting among themselves.

Well, at least two of the three were.

One had her hands shoved in her pockets, quietly listening to her best friends chat. She blew a black strand of hair out of her face and looked up lazily at the sky with her luminescent blue eyes. She breathed a sigh of dismay. Her friends took notice of this.

"Something wrong, Dally?" asked Nicole Baxter. She faced her friend with a discouraged look.

"Huh? Oh, no, I'm fine" Dallas Carter replied.

"Are ya sure? You've been acting downed for the last few days. Something's clearly bugging you" said Mathew Foley. He glanced at Dallas before checking the time on his PDA.

"I'm fine, really. You guys worry too much. Besides, it's not like everyone's forgotten of a certain hero who saved the world . . . . or anything like that" Dallas turned away, annoyed at herself for the change of tone.

"Still worried about him, huh?" Nicole asked.

"Yes," Dallas sighed, "How could Danny just disappear without a trace? He's been around for so long and then _poof! _he's gone."

"Don't worry, Dally. Danny Phantom can take care of himself. He probably got tied up in something huge. He'll come around, just give it time" Mathew reassured his friend.

"I guess you're right."

"Good! Now that that's settled, what do you say we all go down to the Nasty Burger? I'm buyin'."

"I'm in. How bout you Dally?" Nicole asked.

"Uh, you guys go on ahead. I'll catch up later" said Dallas.

"You sure?" asked Mathew.

"Yeah, go on. I won't be long. Save me some fries?"

"Well, ok. We'll save ya some. See ya later."

"See ya."

Mathew and Nicole departed down the path to the Nasty Burger. Dallas turned in the opposite direction, heading down to a well-known location.

* * *

**Fenton Works**

Dallas stood just outside the home of the Fenton family, glancing about to make sure no one noticed her before heading inside. The building had been abandoned for about three years ever since the Fentons moved out. Loose paper and small bits of plaster littered the carpet-stripped floor. Dallas jumped a bit as a mouse scurried across the room. She glanced around. Curtains were torn, windows were cracked, and little pieces of furniture that were left behind were ether lying on their sides or upside-down.

"This place has seen better days" Dallas said to herself.

She walked through the kitchen, which had been stripped of its appliances, and turned the corner leading down to the basement. She carefully made her way down, ducking as she passed under a cobweb.

Surprisingly, as she came off the steps, all of the lab's equipment was still there. Even the Fenton's ghost portal was still there. Dallas picked up an old book and sneezed as she blew dust off it. As she flipped through its pages, she found a folded piece of paper with some markings on it. Dallas unfolded it to reveal a hand drawn map of the Ghost Zone.

As she studied the map, a shadowy figure wisped behind her, causing a cold, pale blue mist to escape her mouth. She jumped and turned around, but found nothing out of the ordinary. Dallas frowned. She cleared her throat and gasped, attempting to recreate what had happened to her breath. However nothing of the sort occurred.

"Strange" she said.

She briefly dismissed the thought and turned her attention back to the Fenton Portal. She fiddled with the control panel until one button caused the floor to open. Rising from the platform below was the Spector Speeder. Dallas beamed with wide eyes. She wandered around it about three times before deciding it was still in shape to be used. She opened the driver's side and planted herself firmly in the seat. She noticed the key was still in the ignition.

Dallas turned the key and held her breath.

The engine exploded with life.

Both excited and astonished, Dallas squealed with enjoyment. She pressed a button labeled "Portal", and remotely activated the Ghost Portal. The safety doors opened to reveal a swirling green vortex. Dallas reached out to shut the door. Sighing deeply, she firmly gripped the wheel and pushed the drive leaver forward.

The speeder propelled forward, launching Dallas into the ghostly abyss.

* * *

**The Nasty Burger**

"Dally's been gone for quite a while now. Do you think she's ok?" Nicole asked.

She and Mathew were sitting at a booth, patiently waiting for their friend to arrive. It had been well over an hour since the three of them departed from school, but after three orders of fries there was still no sign of her.

"Don't worry, she's fine. She's probably just running late" Mathew replied with a goofy smile, although there was a hint of concern in his voice.

* * *

**The Ghost Zone**

Despite not entirely knowing if she should be doing this, Dallas was highly fascinated and in awe at the scene before her. A random array of doors hung in every which way. She wondered where they all led. She pulled the break to stop briefly as she took the hand drawn map out of her pocket. She scanned each location, to figure out where to go first.

"Ok. So here's the Fenton portal and that must be Skulker's Island over here"

Dallas released the break and decided to head in that direction.

Skulker's Island hadn't changed very much. A floating jungle-filled island with the small trademark mountain which was shaped like a huge skull. Dallas dove downward for a closer view.

That was her first mistake.

Almost instantly upon entry, something from behind shot the engine. An alarm buzzed a warning, signaling to land immediately.

"Whoa! What's going on?!" she yelled. Dallas franticly searched for an open area to safely land as the speeder continued downward. She quickly found a wide open area surrounded by trees. She pulled the wheel back as hard as she could and braced for impact.

_Crash!_

"Uhhh. . .my head" Dallas's vision fogged once she found the strength to open her eyes. Overall, the Spector Speeder didn't suffer too great of damage. Unfortunately, most of the controls were completely fried. The strange blue mist escaped her throat again.

"Well, well. It seems the ghost boy has returned" a voice said.

Dallas slowly peeked over the dashboard. Standing a few feet in front of the dinged speeder was what appeared to be a high-tech hunting robot. She couldn't tell if he knew she was there or not. She soon got her answer.

"There's no point in hiding. Come out where I can see you, you cowardly whelp!" the hunter demanded. Dallas squeaked when he fired a single energy beam to prove he meant business.

With hands in the air, she rose from her hiding place, her eyes tightly shut.

"What in the name of-? You're nothing but a mere human child!"

Dallas lifted an eyelid. The hunter had lowered his aim and was now staring at her with a baffled expression. She lowered her arms and he suddenly reset his aim.

"Who are you? What purpose do you have to invade my land?"

Dallas just stood there, quivering with fear.

"SPEAK!" he ordered.

With a small squeak, she mustered a reply.

"Ar-are you the ghost named Skulker?"

"Yes. What of it?"

"Uh, forgive me. I didn't mean to intrude. I-I was just looking for . . . for. ." Dallas didn't know if telling who she was looking for was a good idea.

"_For what_?!" Skulker demanded. _This blubbering fool is driving my patience_.

Frustrated, he fired another blast from his ray gun. Dallas ducked, and took off running into the dense jungle.

"You can run, but a mere human like you will never make it off here alive!" he yelled at her. He activated his built-in jet pack to fly high above the trees.

Down below, Dallas desperately pushed her way through the thicket, the cool air caused her eyes to water.

"I have to get back to the speeder" she told herself. She turned around and started making her way back to the clearing. As she parted the tangled vines, she gasped. Although Skulker was no longer there, he had left behind a pack of ghost wolves to guard the Spector Speeder. Dallas counted a total of nine. They sniffed the air and ground, trying to pick up her scent.

To her horror, her cellphone rang. The loud ringing caught the wolves' attention, their eyes narrowed as they barked and growled.

"Aw man. Why now?"

Dallas took her phone out of her pocket and threw it about ten yards into the thicket. The wolves gave chase, deserting their post, giving Dallas a clear shot to the speeder. She dove into the driver's seat, and locked herself in. She turned the key in the ignition, the engine sputtered before giving out. She turned the key again.

"C'mon, c'mon" She said, frustrated. She turned it again.

On the fifth try, the engine roared to life. She hit the gas and the speeder lifted well off the ground. She pushed the wheel forward, flying away from the island.

However she didn't get very far.

Skulker had spotted Dallas once she had lifted off the ground, and had fired two of his missiles as she started to fly away. Both missiles hit, nearly destroying the speeder completely, knocking Dallas out the windshield. She hung in the air, unable to move.

"If you're not going to tell me what you want here, I'll just have to make you!" Skulker declared, setting his aim on Dallas.

A mechanical arm shot out and clamped around her ankle. A charge of electricity surged through her entire body, she cried out in pain. She felt faint, helpless to do anything about it.

Suddenly, something inside snapped.

She stopped her painful cries. Her eyes flashed green and were brimmed with rage. A bright, blue loop appeared around her waist and halved across her body. She broke free of Skulker's grasp, her fists coated with green colored energy. She set her aim and fired. Skulker reeled back a few feet, his mouth agate with shock. He recovered and glared at her.

"_Toy with me, will you?! I'll show you!_" he said. He propelled forward, closing in for another attack. He hit hard with a fierce uppercut, meeting her lower jaw. Dallas reeled back. She touched the corner of her mouth, studying her fingers to find a thick green substance on them.

She gritted her teeth, boiling with anger.

She inhaled deeply and an extremely powerful wail erupted from her throat. The force of the attack sent Skulker hurtling back towards his island. Upon impact, his suit broke in several places, rendering him unable to move. Dallas took this time to escape and find the portal back to the lab.

After flying quite a distance away from Skulker's Island, she began to feel weak again. She found a small rock isle to land on in order to catch her breath. But instead of sitting up on it, she collapsed on it in a small heap. As her vision darkened, the cold, blue mist escaped her throat again.

The last thing she saw was a large shadow tower over her.

* * *

**Amity Central Park**

"Why isn't she answering her cell? It's been over an hour now" Nicole complained.

Nicole and Mathew walked along a path in the city park after leaving the Nasty Burger. With Dallas failing to show up, her friends had become even more worried about her wellbeing.

"Maybe she went home" Mathew suggested.

"Without telling us?"

"Maybe she wasn't feeling well. If it makes you feel any better, why don't we stop by her house?"

"Okay."

The two of them started off in that direction.

* * *

**Fenton Works Laboratory**

What seemed to be like hours rather than minutes, Dallas finally opened her blurry eyes. The lab floor felt cool against her hot cheek. Her limbs felt numb as she slowly stood up. She wobbled a bit before finding her balance. As she rubbed her eyes, a few strands of white hair fell in her face.

White? Wasn't her hair black? Dallas collected a few strands between her fingers and closely studied them.

White. Her hair had turned a snowy white. She frowned as she brushed the hair aside. She glanced behind her to find the portal still open. Slowly she walked over to the control panel and pressed a button. With a gentle hum, the portal shut down and the safety doors closed. Dallas looked up at the blackened monitor above the controls.

And nearly fell backward with a gasp.

Staring back at her was a green eyed ghost.

Dallas blinked. So did the ghost. She cocked her head. So did the ghost. She reached out and touched the screen. The ghost did too. She gasped again.

The ghost in the reflection _was _Dallas.

"_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!"_

* * *

**Carter Residents**

"I'm sorry you two, but Dallas's not here yet. She called saying she'd be home late" Susan Carter informed Mathew and Nicole.

"Did she say why?" Mathew asked.

"No, but I wouldn't worry. She's a good girl."

"Could you have her call us whenever she gets home?" asked Nicole.

"Sure thing. Now you two should run on home, it's getting late."

"Ok. Good-night, Mrs. Carter."

They soon left Dallas's house, told each other "bye", and departed towards their own houses.

* * *

**Fenton Works Laboratory**

Dallas had backed away from the monitor into a far corner of the room. She sank low till her rear hit the floor, staring off in the distance.

Her body felt heavy as her heart pounded. She had pinched herself several times, thinking none of this was actually happening.

However, it was all too real.

She shut her eyes, buried her face in her arms, and quietly cried.


	2. A New Beginning Part 2

**Fenton Works Laboratory**

Dallas Carter sat in the darkest corner of the lab, her face buried in her arms. Her green eyes burned, her mind overwhelmed with confusion.

_How is this possible?_

The question echoed in her head. She didn't know what confused her more: the fact she was a half-ghost freak, or that she hadn't the slightest idea how she got that way.

_What should she do? Should she tell someone? Should she stay hidden? Should she try to get rid of her ghost half? Should she keep it?_

So many questions. And yet, not a single answer could be found. Then, the biggest question came into view.

"Who _am_ I?" Dallas asked herself. She felt a chill go up her spine.

"You are Dallas" a gentle voice replied.

Startled, Dallas turned invisible as she looked up to see who spoke.

Standing in front of her was a tall woman.

She had long black hair, violet eyes, a purple long sleeved shirt, cameo green pants, and black combat boots. She appeared to be in her late thirties.

"It's ok," she said, "I'm not going to hurt you."

The woman knelt down reaching out a hand which came to rest on Dallas's knee. Dallas whimpered before turning visible again. The woman smiled gently.

"H-how do you know my name?" Dallas asked.

"Let's just say I've known you since the day you were born" the woman replied.

Dallas cocked her head with puzzlement.

"How did I get like this?"

"You will learn in time. For now, do not fear your gift. Embrace it. Learn to use you powers for good, to protect others . . . . . just like Danny" the woman replied as she stood up and turned to leave.

"Wait! How do I change back?" Dallas asked after her. She stood up and walked a bit towards the lady.

"Think about."

Dallas shut her eyes and focused, hard. A bright, blue ring soon appeared around her waist and halved across her body. She opened her eyes and looked at herself in the blackened control monitor. Black hair, blue eyes, all the looks of her human side.

"Yes! It worked!" Dallas exclaimed. She turned to face the woman. But she was no longer there.

"Aw. I didn't even get her name . . . ."

* * *

**Casper High (the next day)**

"I can't believe she stood us up. You'd think she would've kept her word" Nicole Baxter complained.

She and Mathew Foley were standing by Dallas's locker in the hall, wondering if she would even show up for school.

"C'mon, Niki. She must have a good reason for not showing. Give her a break" said Mathew.

As if on cue, Dallas walked up to her only friends.

"Well, look who decided to show" Nicole said with high annoyance.

"Hey. . . .guys," Dallas yawned, "What's up?"

"_What up!?_ Why not you tell us Miss _What's up_" Nicole coldly replied.

"Oh, right. Look, I'm really sorry. I got tied up in something and wasn't able to get back to you."

"Why didn't you answer your cell? I called about six times last night."

"I, uh, lost it."

Nicole raised an eyebrow. The bell rang.

"I'm, uh, gonna get to class. I'll, uh, see you later. Bye" Dallas said as she hurried away.

Nicole and Mathew exchanged suspicious glances. Something was up and they were going to get to the bottom of it.

However, it wasn't easy. After their little chat, Dallas began avoiding her friends whenever possible. She would disappear every so often, and come back, too tired or busy to talk to them. It went on like that for about a week.

* * *

**Casper High (one week later)**

Dallas rushed to her locker, struggling to open it, when she felt two pairs of eyes bore into her skull. She turned around to face her annoyed friends.

"Heh, heh. H-hey guys" she said nervously. She tried to move away, but they wouldn't budge.

"We've had enough Dally. What's going on? Why are you avoiding us?" asked Mathew.

"And you better not blow us off, like you've been doing all week" Nicole added.

Dallas stared at her friends. It was clear she didn't have much of a choice. She sighed.

"Ok. I'll tell you. But not here. Meet me at Fenton Works right after school. I'll explain everything" Dallas replied.

"Ok" Nicole agreed.

"Will do" Mathew said.

* * *

**Fenton Works**

Mathew and Nicole stood outside the abandoned building patiently waiting for their friend to arrive.

"Guys, up here!" Dallas called to them. She waved to them from a window on the second floor.

The pair exchanged glances before heading inside. The stairs creaked with every step as they made their way up. Once at the top, they walked down the hallway to the only open bedroom door.

Torn posters dotted some of the walls. Bits of paper and plaster littered the floor. A broken model of a space shuttle lay discarded in a corner of the room. A worn down computer occupied another corner. A rickety old bed stood across from the door. Dallas was perched on top of it.

"Ok, Dal. You got us down here. What's going on?" Mathew asked.

"Yeah," Nicole added, "What's going on with _you?_"

"I'll have to show you. You won't freak out, will you?" Dallas asked.

"I promise I won't freak" Mathew said.

"Me too" promised Nicole.

"And it's really, _really_ important that you don't tell _anyone_. Promise?"

"We promise. We won't tell a soul."

"Good. Ok, you guys ready?"

"Ready."

"Ready."

Dallas got up and stood a few feet away from her friends. She shut her eyes tight and focused. A bright, blue ring appeared and halved across her body. Her hair turned white, her eyes became green, and soon wore a black and white jumpsuit. She hovered a few inches in the air. Dallas braced herself, expecting to hear her friends scream.

Strangely, that didn't happen.

"Guys?"

She mustered a peek at them. They were just standing there, mouths agate. Dallas began to panic. Her eyes watered.

"Guys?"

_Oh god! I freaked them out! This was a huge mistake!_

Without thinking twice, she turned and fled out the window. She sped out of hearing range as her friends shouted, "_Dally, wait! We're sorry!_"

* * *

Nicole and Mathew watched helplessly as their friend flew away. At the first sign of panic, they realized their mistake. They reacted almost exactly how Dallas knew they would.

"Math, we have to go find her" Nicole said.

"I know, I know. We shouldn't have looked so freaked."

"Where do you think she went?"

"Where she always goes when she's upset."

* * *

**Amity Central Park**

Dallas sat on the top railing of the old swing set. She had turned invisible to prevent prying eyes as she sobbed quietly.

"Dallas? Are you alright, dear?" someone asked her.

Dallas looked down to see the woman she met once before looking up in her direction. Apparently, she had heard Dallas's crying.

"Oh, it's you," Dallas said, "I'm . . . ok I guess. . ."

"You don't sound Ok. Did something happen?"

"Kind of. . ."

"What?"

Dallas told the lady what had happened with her and her friends. She explained why she chose to tell them about her ghost half and how she thought she had freaked them out. Then Dallas said:

"I'm a freak aren't I?"

"No you're not. Just because you have a special gift, doesn't make you a freak. It sounds like you were afraid your friends would think you are one. Did they say you were?"

"Well, no. They looked like they did by the way they stared at me."

"Maybe they weren't _freaked out, _but were merely shocked. I would be too if I found out my best friend was half ghost."

"I-I guess that's true . . . "Dallas sighed, "I should given them a chance."

"Dally! Dally where are you?!" called Mathew and Nicole. Dallas looked behind to see her friends in the distance.

"I should go talk to them" Dallas said.

"Yes. I believe you should" replied the woman. She turned and walked away.

"Wait! I never got your name."

The woman looked over her shoulder and smiled.

"Just call me, Sam."

And she walked out of sight.

"Dally! Where are you?!" Mathew called out.

"I'm over here!" Dallas replied back. She turned visible for her friends to see.

Nicole took notice and ran after her. Dallas flew of the swings to greet them. She tackled Nicole and Mathew, arms around them as them fell backward. They landed in a heap, laughing among themselves. After a few minutes, they picked themselves up.

"Dally, we're sorry we upset you" Nicole apologized.

"Yeah, we're sorry" Mathew added.

"No, _I'm _sorry. I should've given you guys a chance."

"Well, we're still sorry. We don't think you're freaky at all. In fact, we think it's really cool that you're half ghost" said Mathew.

"Not cool," added Nicole, "We think it's awesome!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! You're our best friend! We would've accepted you, no matter what" Mathew said.

"I'm glad to hear that. I would've told you sooner, but I was afraid of what you would've thought" Dallas confessed.

"Well now that that's settled, would you mind telling us how it all happened?" Nicole asked.

"Gladly."

* * *

**Carter Residents**

"Whoa. That's crazy. So _that's_ why you couldn't meet us" Nicole said.

Nicole, Mathew, and Dallas were sitting on the floor of Dallas's room. Once she had finished her story of her trip to the Ghost Zone, her friends gaped with astonishment. They were quite amazed, but were concerned as to why Dallas had gone alone. She merely stated that she didn't want to see her friends get hurt.

"So you don't know exactly how you got your powers, but you think you've had them this whole time?" Mathew asked.

"Well, what else could it have been? I didn't do anything that would have caused it to happen. I didn't accidently turn the portal on while I was in it. Nor did I suffer a case of ecto-acne. It just happened" explained Dallas.

"Maybe it was because you were in serious trouble. Maybe that's what triggered your powers."

"Yeah, maybe," Dallas said, "But that's not the only thing that concerns me." She blew a black strand of hair from her face.

"What is it?" Nicole asked.

"That dark figure I saw. It reminds me of something I might of seen before. In my dreams maybe?"

Dallas's gaze drifted to a corner of the room. For a moment, it appeared to have shifted, almost as if someone was sitting there. When she and her friends had first entered the room, the cold blue mist had escaped her mouth. She became highly alert, but dismissed it when she supposedly found no sign of ghost activity.

"Well whatever it was, it helped get you out of the Ghost Zone" said Nicole matter-of-factly.

"Yeah . . . . but it was still weird. It felt like he knew me."

"Hmmm . . . . weird. But I wouldn't worry too much," Mathew said, "Hey, since you're half ghost, what are you gonna do?"

"What'd you mean?"

"I mean what are you going to do about your new gift?"

"I think I'll use it to protect others, fight bad guys, and stuff."

"Be a hero? Cool," added Nicole, "But you'll need a name. What'd you think of: "Spectra Lass"?"

"Or maybe something like: "Ghost Gal," or, "Kid Plasma"?" Mathew suggested.

"Um, not that those aren't _"cool"_ names, I was thinking of something like: "Phantom Girl."

"Huh . . . . . that could work. Simple, yet classy" Nicole said.

Dallas raised a brow as she and Mathew exchanged glances. Nicole coughed.

Something suddenly caught Dallas's eye.

_Was it her imagination, or did something in that corner of the room move?_

She squinted hard at the corner. But nothing there moved.

**_Boom!_**

"What was that?" Nicole asked.

She, Dallas and Mathew sprang up and scooted to the window. A few blocks down, a funnel of smoke rose up from a building as sirens blared.

"C'mon. Let's go check it out" Dallas said. She grabbed a cylinder-shaped container from under her bed and ran out the bedroom. Nicole and Mathew quickly followed.

* * *

**Amity Park Streets**

The scene at an electronics store was something to behold. Partly because something had blown a huge hole at the front of it. As the trio approached the site, Dallas gasped a familiar mist. Mathew gaped at the size of the hole.

"Noooo! Not Cyber Express! I get all my tech here!" he shouted in defeat.

"Guys, there's something here" Dallas said.

**_"Nah! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!" _**A maniacal laugh erupted from inside.

A strange ghost emerged from the store. He had a mullet hairstyle, black shades, and a cape. The ghost looked like a scientist. He carried bags of various electronics in each hand.

"Puny underlings, I, Technus, shall now wreak havoc on your fair city with your own technology!" the ghost declared.

The electronics in the bags floated out and began whirling around him, fusing together to create a bulky battle suit. The people below panicked, running in every direction, screaming, shouting, and seeking safety.

"Guys, cover me" Dallas said.

Her friends stood back to back with Dallas in between. A bright, blue ring appeared and halved across her body. She leaped into the air and sped off to confront the ghost.

With an energy coated fist, Dallas met the battle suit with a powerful uppercut. Technus reeled back, surprised to have been attacked with such force.

"What's this?! A ghost female playing hero?! Never has a girl tried to challenge me, Technus, to a heated battle!" stated Technus.

"Oh, yeah?! Well then, let this be a first for both of us!" said Dallas, "Tech-head against me, Phantom Girl!"

"Very well, challenge: _ACCEPTED!_"

As a heated battle broke loose, people down below watched in awe as the two fought. Nicole and Mathew watched under an awning as their friend flew around Technus's head and blasted him with bursts of energy.

"Wow, Dally's doing pretty good" said Nicole.

Technus swatted at Dallas, knocking her clear out of the air. She crash landed on the pavement, forming a large divot. She stood up, slightly dizzy.

"Gah! This guy's tough," panted Dallas, "Time to deactivate. Math, toss me your PDA!"

"What!? I've got three payments on this one!" Mathew protested. He held his PDA as if it were a helpless child.

"I'll buy you a new one, just give it to me!"

Mathew sighed and threw the PDA. Dallas caught it, and extended the connection cable. She took off and eyed Technus's back. It didn't take long to find a drive insert. She plugged in the cable and hit "deactivate."

"What're you doing!? You are no match of my awesome pow-w-pow-pow-. . ." Technus stuttered. The screen that showed his face went fuzzy as he began to short-circuit. Sparks flew off his battle suit, metal plates rattled as he teetered.

"Ahhh! Noooooooooo. . . . ." he shouted as he shut down.

His screen face went blank, his limbs went limp, and with a single kick, Dallas tipped Technus over the pavement with a crash. He emerged from the suit with small tears and bruises.

"I, Technus, have been defeated by a mere child, how-" "Ahem"

Technus turned to see Dallas floating next to him with a devilish grin on her face.

"Bye, bye!" she said sweetly as she pointed the cylinder-shaped container at him. A bright vortex enveloped him as he was sucked inside.

"That should hold you" Dallas said. She sealed the container with the lid and swung it back over her shoulder.

As she looked up, a large crowd had formed a big circle around the fallen battle suit. At first they just stared her, dumbfounded. Mathew and Nicole took that time to approach Dallas.

"Wow! You defeated that horrible ghost!" she declared. She elbowed Mathew.

"Yeah, uh, thanks!"

"Um, no prob?"

The crowd began to cheer. Some pulled out cameras and snapped pictures. Dallas weakly smiled. After a few camera flashes, Dallas took off, flying away from the crowd. Some tried to follow but she proved to be too fast.

"It's a new beginning" Nicole stated. Mathew nodded in agreement.


End file.
